R.D.M.
R.D.M. (Random Death Matcher) is a robot entered into Banter Wars from Series 3 onwards by Robot Wars Wiki member SpaceManiac888. The name and main colour of the machine are references to Trouble in Terrorist Town, a gamemode in Garry's Mod that SpaceManiac888 happens to be a fan of. Design R.D.M. is a red and white trapezium-based robot, armed with a wedge and twin pneumatic iron axes, which enable the robot to self-right in most areas. A two-wheel drive heavyweight machine, the concept for R.D.M. began after SpaceManiac888 realised that although their previous machine, The Migliore, was quick and damaging, its Gravedigger-esque design left it vulnerable to vertical spinners, who could damage parts of the machine without fearing retaliation. Therefore, SpaceManiac888 decided to make R.D.M.'s sides smaller and narrower, meaning there are fewer weakspots on the machine to exploit. Because R.D.M. is based on Garry's Mod game Trouble in Terrorist Town, it was painted mainly red, which is what colour code is used to signify Traitors in the game. The lightning bolt on the machine also gives connotations of how sudden an a random death match (which means killing a player without good reason) can occur, which is also signified by the speed of R.D.M., one of its main strengths. Robot History Exhibition R.D.M.'s debut battle was against Faithful Bicycle, Newell's Suit and Duncan Toucan, the latter of which was used to showcase how to AI robots in Robot Arena 2. R.D.M. began by attacking Faithful Bicycle, removing its square extender, overturning it and destroying one of its wheels, before getting trapped underneath. This allowed Duncan Toucan and Newell's Suit to attack it, with the latter notably breaking one half of R.D.M.'s weapon. R.D.M. escaped, and attacked Duncan Toucan, removing one of the latter's axes, before Duncan Toucan got underneath it. This occurred until the battle ended soon afterwards, with no winner declared. Series 3 R.D.M. was selected for Banter Wars 3, competing in Heat H. It had an unfortunate first battle, competing against 8th and 17th seeds Beard 3 and Death Adder respectively. R.D.M. began by getting underneath Beard 3, slamming into the 8th seed with its axes before almost being overturned by its opponent's flipper. It then broke one of Beard 3's flippers, overturning itself in the process. After righting itself, R.D.M. was slammed into the arena wall by Death Adder. It then capitalised on Death Adder being flipped by Beard 3, damaging one of its motors and causing a dent on the chassis. The seeds then battled each other, with R.D.M. following and ocassionally inverting itself by charging its attacks. It then was pushed onto the floor flipper by Death Adder, although it landed on its wheels. The red machine then succeeded in breaching Death Adder's low ground clearance; however, attacks on its opponent resulted in one axe breaking off after hitting Death Adder's ramplate. R.D.M. and Death Adder then teamed up to immobilise Beard 3, when suddenly the latter pitted itself, with R.D.M. joining it. Because R.D.M. was the last to be pitted, it was awarded the maximum three points. In the second battle, R.D.M. fought Detrimental and Spectrum. It charged into Spectrum, breaching its opponent's ground clearance, before getting stuck and allowing Detrimental to hit its unprotected rear. An axe blow on Spectrum resulted in R.D.M. losing half of its weapon. After escaping, it tried to remove Spectrum's wheel, before hitting Detrimental and losing its remaining axe after clipping the spinner. Although now weaponless, R.D.M. succeeded in pushing Detrimental into an arena wall. However, the spinner escaped, causing R.D.M. to direct its attention on Spectrum, with its opponent almost pushing it into the pit. The two then teamed up to wedge underneath and push Detrimental, before R.D.M. ended this uneasily alliance by attacking Spectrum. However, this proved to be a critical error, as it enabled Detrimental to damage R.D.M.'s left motor and circuit board. After R.D.M. pushed the spinner onto the floor flipper, it became immobilised when Spectrum slammed into it. As the first eliminated in the melee, R.D.M. scored no points. R.D.M. then battled the already eliminated Objection! and Phallus Chopper-Offer, in a crucial melee where it needed to win to keep a heat win alive. It began by charging into and utilising its twin axes on Objection!'s flat top. They then circled each other, allowing Objection! and Phallus Chopper-Offer to overturn R.D.M., where it quickly self-righted. R.D.M. then caused minor damage to the front of Phallus Chopper-Offer, with Objection! intervining. After a collision between the two opponents, R.D.M. capitalised by getting underneath the side of Objection!, damaging its circuit board, before accidentally overturning itself and self-righting. R.D.M. eventually immobilised Objection!, with the latter getting trapped between the red machine and Phallus Chopper-Offer. Its remaining opponent briefly gained the upper hand by attacking R.D.M.'s side with its lawnmower blade. However, R.D.M. escaped, and after circling its opponent on the flame pit, immobilised it with a few axe blows. R.D.M. gained another three points, ranking in third place behind Death Adder and Spectrum. In its final heat battle, R.D.M. was challenged by the already eliminated El Moustacheo and Hook. It immediately overturned Hook, before righting it and being briefly pushed by El Moustacheo. However, the attack left El Moustacheo trapped on its rear, allowing R.D.M. to focus on flipping Hook again. It then pushed its opponent into the arena wall, where an attack sheared off one of its axes. Eventually, it succeeded in removing Hook's sword; after this attack, it pushed Hook around, damaging both of its opponent's motors and circuit board. Although briefly beached on top of Hook, R.D.M. escaped, before knocking out its opponent with one final hit, earning three more points. With these three points, R.D.M. provisonally placed first in its heat with nine points. However, its destiny was out of its hands, as both Death Adder and Spectrum were behind with seven points but had a battle in hand. As the two were competing against each other, R.D.M.'s fate rested in the performance of Phallus Chopper-Offer, who was required to win to allow R.D.M. to reach the Final. Ultimately, Death Adder won the battle, condemning R.D.M. to second place by one point. Results |} Wins/Losses * Wins: 3 * Losses: 1 Series Record * Series 1-2.5: Did not enter * Series 3: Heats (Runners-up) Trivia *A running gag in Heat H of Series 3 was that The Prime Minister did not know what R.D.M. stood for. *Because SpaceManiac888's previous robot, The Migliore, was entered for Banter Wars 3 by a friend who renamed it MarxPower, it is possible for a grudge match to occur during the series between it and R.D.M. Category:Debut in Series 3 Category:Robots with axes Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots built by Robot Wars Wiki members Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses